lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Los Angeles Police Department
The''' Los Angeles Police Department '''(LAPD) is the police department of the city of Los Angeles, California. It was founded in 1869 and is responsible for fighting and investigating crimes within Los Angeles. The LAPD is divided into several divisions (five of which are playable): Patrol, Vice, Traffic, Homicide, Arson, Burglary, Fraud, and Forgery. The LAPD uses cars like the Ford Police Special, International D-Series Paddywagon, and the Champion Police Special. The LAPD's arsenal comprises weapons like the M1917 Revolver, .38 Detective Revolver and the 12 gauge pump action shotgun (the only three weapons to be confirmed to be used by the LAPD in L.A. Noire). The M1917 revolver being standard issue beat cops, while most detectives use the .38 Detective Special. The 12 gauge only used during high level priority situations like shootouts and or robberies. The LAPD operates out of the central police station (CPS), located on 1st and hill streets in downtown LA. Cole Phelps will visit CPS to receive cases to progress through L.A. Noire. Captain Gordon Leary is the captain of the Central Police Station. Detective Bureau *Traffic *Arson *Homicide *Vice *Burglary (cut from main game) *Fraud (cut from main game) Members *Cole Phelps - Patrol Officer/Detective *Ralph Dunn - Patrol Officer *Stefan Bekowsky - Detective, Traffic (later promoted to Homicide) *Gordon Leary - Captain, Traffic *Rusty Galloway - Detective, Homicide *James Donnolly - Captain, Homicide *Roy Earle - Detective, Vice *Lazarus Cafarelli - Captain, Vice *Archie Colmyer - Lieutenant, Vice *Herschel Biggs - Detective, Arson *Lachlan McKelty - Captain, Arson *Floyd Rose - Detective, Homicide *Finis Brown - Detective, Sergeant, Homicide *William Ward - Detective *William Tilden - Detective, Arson *Detective Case - Detective *Joseph Hobbes - Detective, Traffic *Theodore Rossi - Detective *Harold Caldwell - Detective, Burglary *Graham Sommers - Detective *William Worrell - Chief of Police *Mel Fleischer - Patrol Officer, Watch Commander *Frank Lacey - Patrol Officer, Watch Commander *James Hopkins - Patrol Officer, Watch Commander *Clyde Hart - Patrol Officer *Enrique Gonzales - Patrol Officer *Jack Tabot - Patrol Officer *Sam Kaplan - Patrol Officer *Thomas Houlihan - Patrol Officer *James Mitchell - Patrol Officer *Clem Dalbey - Patrol Officer *Fred Wallis - Patrol Officer *Carl Radcliffe - Patrol Officer *Harry Sumner - Patrol Officer *Max Faber - Patrol Officer *David Ramirez - Patrol Officer *John Dierkes - Patrol Officer *Levon Tate - Patrol Officer *Dudley Wheelright - Patrol Officer *Morris Callahan - Patrol Officer *Harvey Keller - Patrol Officer *Martin Mathiason - Patrol Officer *Carl Radcliffe - Patrol Officer *John Sarsfield - Patrol Officer *Herbert Walwick - Patrol Officer *Glen Wheeler - Patrol Officer *Victor Zimmerman - Patrol Officer *Emmett Campbell - Patrol Officer *Mike Branigan - Patrol Officer *Andy Brown - Patrol Officer *Danny Aiello - Patrol Officer *Isaac Kelly - Patrol Officer *Malcolm Carruthers - Coroner *Roger Becket - Crime Scene Photographer Ranks *Police Officer (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Detective (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Sergeant/Detective Sergeant (Rank 1 & 2) *Police Lieutenant (Rank 1 & 2) *Police Captain (Rank 1, 2 & 3) *Police Commander/Watch Commander *Deputy Chief of Police *Chief of Police Resources Police Stations *Central Police Station (Headquarters - Division 1) *Wilshire Police Station (Division 7) *Hollywood Police Station (Division 6) Weaponry *.38 Detective Revolver *12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun *M1917 Revolver *Colt M1911 Vehicles *Ford Police Special *International D-Series Paddywagon *Studebaker Commander *Buick Super Radio Communications *KGPL Departments *Patrol Gallery Patrol.jpg Central Police Station.jpg LAPD poster.png LA_Noire_screenshot_PS3_030-1-.jpg LAPD_cruiser.png References es:Departamento de Policía de Los Angeles de:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Law Enforcement